Transformers Animated: Megatron's Heir
by Transformers4eva
Summary: TFA: This is the prologue to my new story in the making. (; Valentine is sparked to Megatron, and while birthing her sparkling, she goes offline; leaving Megatron alone to raise a certain magenta Seeker on his own. ( Valentine is MY own character. No stealing! )
1. Prologue

_The femme Seeker groaned as another contraction convulsed in her tanks. She felt them moving, sliding apart to release her mech into the world. Crying out, a sudden pain pierced her internals; her denta gritting with agony. But, this pain was not meant to happen to Valentine. Her crimson optics widened, her jaw dropping, not even able to make a noise as a silent tear trickles down her face-plates. Megatron's optics where widened as well, grasping his sparkmate's servo in comfort. Panic overcame his face, bending over her to find and-hopefully fix-the problem. Glancing down towards her port, he saw Energon seeping out of where his charge should be at. Moving down to the source, he saw the ped of his son. Wait... Sparklings were supposed to come out processor first! His jaw dropping, he looked back up at his mate's face. Her optics where dimming… her beautiful, red optics fading away… Fear and pain crushed his spark as he felt her emotions in his spark. Even though Valentine was in great pain, she didn't stop pushing. She wanted her baby to be alive, even if it meant her life being took away because of it. _

_Energon was everywhere. It flowed nonstop out of her port, because of the sparkling coming out wrong. Slipping fully out of his mother, Megatron hurriedly grabbed the soft towel he had chosen to hold his baby. As soon as he was completely out, he was screaming. It was an auto receptor piercing screech that made Megatron's processor ring. But, he pushed it aside, wrapping the little mech into the towel securely. Then, still cradling the now quieting sparkling, he went to Valentine's side once more. Her breathing was rasp and slow, clearly showing she was fading away. _

_"Valentine… No," Megatron breathed out, his optics watering up, "Please don't leave me… I love you!" He said; his voice shaking as he fought the tears. Valentine flicked her gazed to him, her mouth crippled into a pained frown, her teeth gritted._

_"Megatron… I-I love you, too… But I have to go. The Well of Allsparks is awaiting my presence. Please, take care of our charge... Goodbye, my love... I can't hide what has come. I have to go. Always know… That I l-love you so…" She stated, her voice weak as a shudder racking her body. As she forced out the last few words, the Decepticon overlord watched her frame grow limp, the color draining from her body as she offlined. Megatron closed his optics, bowing his helm as a single tear slipped from his deadly optics. The mechling had fallen fast asleep. He opened his optic slightly, looking down at the gray and magenta mech, then up to Valentine. His deep and rough voice was barely audible._

_ "Goodbye, my dear Valentine…" _


	2. Chapter 1

Dawn was just breaking on Cybertron as Megatron was sitting up on his berth, reading a data-pad. But, he wasn't focused on reading the data-pad, his mind was set on his sparkling… and Valentine's demise. Currently, the little Mechling was in his crib, on the other side of the room. It had been four months since his birth, and Megatron was trying his best to raise his son. It was so far… Okay. But, there would forever be a little section of his spark empty. A deep frown was on his face-plates as he read what the headline was saying about his Decepticon cause. Though no other bot doesn't understand the reason for his cause, he really didn't mind. The Autobot race oppressed the Decepticons, driving them from their rightful home. That's all they ever wanted, was their rightful homeland back.

Right as he was about to continue reading the article that was making him angrier every second, his little Seeker stirred. A little whimper escaped his lips, as the sparkling was getting ready to start crying. Megatron's frown morphed into a warm smile, as he sat the data-pad aside, and got to his peds. Moving to the crib's side, he peered down at Starscream. As soon as Starscream's little purple optics met Megatron's blood red ones, he smiled and giggled, reaching his hands up and flexing his digits in and out, reaching for his creator. Megatron chuckled, and picked up his baby, lifting him into the air and smiling up at him. This was the **only** time Megatron showed his soft side. Other times, he would glare at everything and everyone. Tenderly planting a kiss on Starscream's helm, he cradled his heir to his broad chassis. Still smiling down at him, he chuckled.

"Oh, Starscream… You have no idea how much your daddy loves you." He said in a low and soft tone, as Starscream giggled.

"Daddy!" He said suddenly, his voice squeaking afterwards. Megatron's optics opened a little wider, his smile brightening. His son has spoken his first word! Joy and love overwhelmed his spark, sending those feelings to Starscream. Starscream laughed fully, his optics squinting slightly as he did.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He spoke over and over again, pleasing his Dad even more. Megatron sighed in content, rocking his child gently as he moved for the door. It automatically slid open and he moved out into the hall of his Decepticon War Ship. None of his followers were out and about, so he moved in the direction of the Rec. Room, were the tables and whatnot were. He would then get Starscream's breakfast, as well as his. But, maybe if Lugnut happened to be in there, he'd get his Master some himself. Starscream rubbed his cheek against Megatron's chest, his optics taking in everything. Megatron smiled once more down at him, before chuckling.

Entering his destination, he saw - as predicted – Lugnut, whom was sipping Energon at the time, sitting at the table, clearly waiting for his glorious leader to come in. Shockwave and Blitzwing where there as well; and the other idiots were somewhere else. They all looked up whenever Megatron made his entrance, Lugnut springing to his peds as this was taking place.

"Good morning, my Liege! Can I get your Energon for you?" He asked; his voice eager and fast. Megatron sighed inwardly, nodding slowly.

"Yes you may, Lugnut. Set it where I sit when you get it…" Rolling his optics down at Starscream, he watched as his Seeker giggled. Walking over to the fridge where Lugnut was previously at, he grabbed the bottle of exceedingly low grade Energon, and stuck it in the microwave located right beside the fridge. Putting the timer on for seven seconds, he shut it and started it up. Starscream giggled again, cooing softly as he reached out for the microwave. Megatron chuckled, waiting for it to finish. When it did, he took it out of the microwave and gave it to Starscream, whom was smart enough to hold it himself.

Turning to the rest of his followers, he went and sat at the end of the table. He kept the Seeker in one arm while he drank his Energon with his other servo. Starscream peacefully drank his Energon, not stopping for anything. His purple optics were half closed as he drank, not paying any attention to anyone else but the drink.

Lugnut watched Starscream intently.

"My Lord… Don't you think Starscream is... rather small?" He said; confusion in his voice. Starscream flicked his optics to Lugnut, a curious look upon his face. Megatron glared at his Second, a sneer overriding his face.

"How dare you insult my sparkling? I don't care how large he is going to be! He will be fine! Now, get your processor out of you aft and get out of my sight!" Megatron snapped, a low rumble vibrating his chest. Starscream looked up at Megatron, his optics wide as he felt his father's anger and heard his voice.

"Y-Yes my Liege… Sorry my Liege…" Lugnut said in a quiet and submissive voice. Shockwave glared at Lugnut's back as he left, and Blitzwing crackled in laughter, but didn't say anything due to the look Megatron gave him.

After this was done, the tyrant looked down at his sparkling, a warm smile appearing on his face to comfort his frightened charge. He sent waves of love and affection to Starscream's spark chamber. Returning to his Energon after a short laugh was provided for Megatron, Starscream finished up his breakfast. Shockwave and Blitzwing had left not long before Megatron had finished his.

"Daddy! All gone!" Starscream chimed happily. Megatron looked back down at him with happiness and surprise. He held him around the waist with his two large servos and held him up to his face. Starscream placed his diminutive servo on Megatron's cheek, laughing as Megatron smiled slightly.

"Starscream, you learn so fast." He cooed gently, placing a kiss on his helm. Starscream smiled back, his eyes bright and twinkling.

"Fast! Fast!" He said happily, patting Megatron's face again. Megatron chuckled and held his child to his chassis, letting Starscream feel his spark beating inside his chassis. Starscream giggled, settling down. Not too long after, the youngling had fallen asleep. Megatron snickered, thinking. Starscream will learn fast, he knew. He would be a very intelligent bot, and be an outstanding heir. He couldn't wait until he could start his training.


	3. Chapter 2

The young seeker, the equivalent to a seven year old human child, was crouched in the shadows, watching Lugnut and Shockwave glare at each other as they sat at the table, enjoying their Energon. Starscream didn't know why those two always fought, but it was rather old; and frankly quiet annoying. Primus, they didn't ever want to play with him or anything! At least Blitzwing found the time to do something with him. And the rest of the Decepticons he never even came into contact with; like Strika, Blackout, Oil Slick, Spittor and Cyclonus. They never paid any attention to him at all. Blackarachnia always sneered at him when she did come out of her room but did nothing other than that. Apparently the former Autobot hated younglings?

Sighing, a sly smirk became of his frown as he watched Lugnut, in frustration, rise to his peds with his Energon in one pincher and walk in his direction. But he wasn't after the seeker, nor did he know Starscream was there. An evil look glinted in the magenta mech's optics as he stuck his small ped out. The big lug, hence his name, tripped over the ped. Energon went everywhere, as well as the large Decepticon flying to the floor. He landed with a large 'thud' that shook the whole ship. Shockwave's single optic shot open wide. He looked back at his enemy on the floor. If he could smirk he would. But his gaze flicked to Starscream; whom was running out of cover with a large, mischievous smirk on his face.

The senior Decepticon that was currently sprawled on the floor caught site of the seeker retreating with that horrible snide on his face. Anger coursed through him as he got to his peds, and not that gracefully I might add. But, he then was running after Starscream. The seeker's face struck fear as he tried to get away. But he failed. A large pincher came out and clamped around the small seeker's waist. Crying out in fear, Starscream knew he couldn't get away. Lugnut brought the seeker to his face, and growled,

"You brat! How dare you?!" He snarled. Starscream was trembling in fear, but he didn't say anything. His chest rumbling in frustration again, he stormed off towards the main control room where Megatron would no doubtfully be.

Megatron held a data pad in his servo, a very concentrated look on his face. The work was exhausting, and had been keeping him all throughout the day. The Warlord wanted to spend more time doing work and no time with his sparkling. Starscream had to get bored sometime. The poor seeker. There were no other younglings to play with around the Nemesis, and the closest thing to one was Blitzwing. Sighing, he tried to concentrate more on his work, when suddenly the door to the very room he was in slide open to reveal Lugnut, carrying Starscream. His SIC looked very irritated.

"Master, your youngling tripped me while I was walking. My Energon went everywhere and now I have to clean it all up!" He boomed, causing the youngling in his grip to flinch. Setting Starscream before Megatron, he stormed out of the room, back towards the Rec. Room so he could clean up the mess. Megatron's gaze was stern and slightly disappointed.

"Starscream, come here." He ordered, crossing his arms. The seeker slowly approached, stopping in front of his creator's knees. He didn't look his father in the optic. Sighing, he leaned forwards, and with two fingers, averted the seeker's helm up so he could look into his optics.

"Starscream, why did you do that?" He questioned, his voice a gentle rumble but stern all the while. Shifting his weight to one ped, he sighed gently, his servos clasping together behind his back.

"I… I don't know?" He said, not knowing what to really say. Megatron blinked calmly.

"Child, I need a better answer than that." He told him, his mouth formed into a frown. The magenta mechling shrugged a little, and then answered.

"Well… I was bored… And no one would play with me." He whimpered softly, his optics locked with Megatron's. A little bit of pain struck his spark when he heard what he said. Frowning even more, he pulled Starscream into a hug. Sighing, he spoke again.

"I'm sorry Starscream. You know I'd play with you but I have work to do." He softly said, rubbing his large servo up at down his back. The seeker was surprised when he was hugged, but graciously returned the gesture. He realized that Megatron was sorry for not having the time to do anything with him anymore.

Pulling away from the sparkling, he then continued, "I know you know just wanted to have something to do, but it was still in the wrong. I'm going to have to punish you." He gently told him, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. It certainly wasn't going to be a severe punishment, because one, Starscream was still young, and couldn't handle anything too bad, and two, he didn't do anything that bad. Still, the seeker looked scared, but Megatron had to shove down the look. Gently grabbing his shoulder, he turned him to the side and landed three swats on his aft. They weren't hard enough to hurt him that badly, but set a nice sting to his backside.

Starscream yelped anyway, partly out of surprise but the rest the sting. Turning him back around, Megatron wiped away the tear that fell from his optic. He then picked the seeker up, and placed him on his lap. Starscream rested his cheek against Megatron's abdomen, considering his size compared to Megatron's, his servos placed in his lap as he leaned against Megatron's arm behind his back. The other of Megatron's servos held the data pad again.

The dark lord reclined back on his throne, his right ped coming up to rest on his left knee. Gently stroking his sparkling's wing, he soothingly calmed the seekerling down, sending comforting emotions and love. True, the warlord acted like a different being when it came to Starscream, but he never let anyone see that much of it. Soon, Starscream had fallen into recharge, but Megatron didn't move to put him into his berthroom. He'd just wait until he was ready for the berth as well. Meanwhile, he continued to read the data pad with his sparkling close to his spark.


End file.
